Throughout time the basic candle has been used to give light. Over time it has been altered with color and fragrance to make it ornamental and decorative in addition to providing illumination. Candles have taken on various shapes and images which include miniature statues of buildings, animals, people and basic geometric shapes. Such conventional candles each have something in common, once the candle wick is lit, the burning wick melts the surrounding wax around the flame and deforms the original shape of the candle into a disfigured mass of wax.